Analog manifolds are employed to combine and/or route radio frequency (RF) signals from an arbitrary number of inputs to an arbitrary number of outputs. For example, an analog manifold may be employed to reconfigure the subarray size for a phase array. However, designs that accommodate up to n inputs may introduce unacceptable signal losses when employed to route less than n inputs.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved analog manifold design that minimizes loss regardless of the number of input elements and output ports.